<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Simple Moments by Springmagpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743215">The Simple Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies'>Springmagpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As We Drabble Along [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt “Is that my shirt” + Quakerider!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As We Drabble Along [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Simple Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearly one in the morning by the time that Robbie and Daisy had finished their presentation for class and so it didn’t make much sense for Daisy to drive all the way home so late at night if they were both going to the same place the next day. And she had said she didn’t mind sleeping on the floor of his bedroom as long as she had a few pillows and a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he hadn’t expected was to see the outfit she was wearing the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that my shirt?” he asked as she walked back into his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down, pulling the hem to get a better look. It was one of his favorite t-shirts, the soft grey kind. It was big on her, but in a nice comfy way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said, raising her chin, “Is that okay? My other shirt had paint on it from the stupid Venus mishap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie recalled the paint that had splattered all over somewhere around midnight. She had not been happy about it at first, but it had quickly resulted in a giggle fit that had them both down for the count for half an hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah--uh--of course,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he liked Daisy Johnson, had liked her since the sixth grade. But now, all these years later, silly things like her laughing over paint and wearing his shirt made him think he more than just liked Daisy Johnson. Perhaps he just might love her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>